


Skate Hard

by solangelochild19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Semi-Public Sex, Skater/surfer AU, Smoking, Weed, flirty keith, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: Keith is the cool-kid type at the skate park, while Lance is just there for a friend. After a few minutes of talking, they go to first base...then second..then third.





	Skate Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially the worst...well, except not, mainly because my other fic is getting no hits...so yea. In Music and Love, check it out if you want... RIP

Keith walked into the the area under the bridge, seeing all of the skaters there to skate, smoke, make out, and watch the sunset. He had brought some weed, looking to share it with someone. And he found that person. He looked at the long legs, and the tan skin. Damn, he’d let him in his bed anytime. He walked up to him, board on his hip. “Hey hun, how long have you been skating?” he asked, giving a small smirk to the hot guy.

Lance sighed, shifting for the thousandth time in the hot concrete. He was sitting in the shadowed part, in shorts and a damn tank top, and it still felt like a million degrees. Why was he here? Skating wasn't even his thing, it was Hunk's-- but he'd rather not be alone and bored, even on the beach. He leaned back on his palms, crossing his legs as he stared up at the random dude that looked like he would sour Lance's already low mood, with that stupid(ly hot) smirk. "Since never. And don't call me _hun_."

Keith raised his eyebrows slightly. "Well, I'm sorry, who shit in your cereal this morning?" he with a smile, setting his skate board done and sitting on it. He put his chin in his hand, elbow on his knee, just looking at the guy with a slightly tilted head. "If I may, what's your name, _honey_ ," he said with a softer smile.

Lance tried to keep up his soft glare, but he broke out into a smile when pretty boy sat down next to him. He could never be too serious for long, especially not when the guy gave Lance butterflies just by smiling. He tilted his own head with a shrug, before quickly turning his gaze back out to find Hunk doing his cool-skater-dude tricks. "Lance. And you?"

"Keith," he hummed, holding a fingerless-gloved hand out. "So, if you don't skate, why are you here?" he asked, looking at him with a tilted head, lips slightly parted. Keith had kinda dressed nicer than usual today, his black jeans tugging his ass nicely, his hair a little curlier than usual, held mostly down by a beanie.

Lance reached out, gently grasping his gloved hand with a small shake. "My friend invited me to come. I had nothing better to do, so.." Lance's voice trailed off as his eyes slowly fell lower to Keith's chest, then his arms, then his jeans, but quickly brought his gaze up again. He shifted, pulling his legs up. "I'm, um. Usually I go to the beach, but everyone was busy today."

"Uh huh," he said with a smirk. "Hm.. you smoke at all?" he asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eye, stretching so his shirt lift slightly, his back arching a little, making his ass stick out.

"No?" Lance could tell he was being teased, because no way would Keith just so happen to stretch like that on purpose. "I mean, I've never really tried anything before. Why? You don' have a bag of weed on you, do you?" He joked, rolling his eyes.

"I have a few blunts," he hummed, leaning forward, patting his bag next to him. "Wanna try some? Or are you too preppy?" he asked, looking at him with a smirk, sticking his ass a little higher, bent over still.

"Oh-" He wasn't expecting that, but he probably should've. Wasn't that like a skater cliché or something? He shook the thought from his head with a scoff. "I'm not that preppy! Of course I wanna try," He arched, trying to look confident enough to hide the fact that he was actually kinda nervous. It's just weed, right?

"Hm, alright..I know the perfect place," he said, standing and grabbing his stuff. "Come on, it's private and the view's great," he said, holding a hand out for Lance. "And I promise, I don't bite...unless you're into that," he purred and winked. Lance glanced back at Hunk, who was talking to a few people and seemingly occupied. He turned back to Keith, taking his hand and standing again. He rolled his eyes at the last comment, but really, he would _totally_  be into Keith biting him. Or kissing him. Or touching in general--

"Right, so-! Where's this mysterious private place with a great view, Keith?"

"It's just up that hill," he said, starting to walk. "It's low enough so the cars on the road can't see us, and high enough so the people down here can't see either," he hummed, smirking. "I think we can try you on lighter stuff, like not directly breathing from the blunt...I have a few ways we can do that," he purred, pressing his side against Lance's.

Lance slid his hands into his back pockets as they walked, his thighs suddenly feeling cold. So they'd be in a secret place, where no one could see them. How convenient. Maybe this Keith dude had been planning to get laid all along. Lance started to giggle, but covered it up with a cough. "Yeah? Like what, hm?"

"Well, ever heard of shotgunning?" he asked, looking over at Lance, smiling a bit and biting his lip gently. "It's really fun if you know how to do it," he hummed, bumping Lance's his with his.

Lance locked his lip, biting it to surprise his smile. "Hmn. I'd like to try it." He mumbled, tilting his head a little. They were walking so close already, Lance barely brushed his lips with Keith's. "Oh, hey, is this the spot?" His attention turned to the space in front of them.

"Yep," he hummed, setting his stuff down and plopping on a patch of grass. He opened his bag and pulled out a blunt, lighting it and taking a drag, exhaling contently. "Come here, I'll show you how it's done," he hummed, patting the grass right next to him... /Right/ next to him.

Lance quickly followed behind, staring down at the space Keith patted. It was so close, it might as well have been sitting in his lap. Well, actually.. He raised his brow, before plopping down right on Keith's thighs, holding his hips to keep balance. Keeping eye contact all the while, despite his faint flush. "Go on, then."

Keith raised his eyebrows in shock for a second before 

composing himself. He took a breath of the smoke, then cupped Lance's face, bringing him in for an almost-kiss, parting his lips just slightly so the smoke could go into Lance's mouth. His other hand moved to Lance's thigh, almost to his ass.

Lance parted his lips just slightly, almost closing his eyes as he breathed in. Keith was even prettier up close like this. How long did the effects take? Only a few minutes or so? Lance was already feeling dizzy, probably for other reasons. He slowly brought his hand up to feel over Keith's front.

Keith's lips brushed over Lance's, teasing him slightly, his hand moving a little closer to his ass. As he was running out of smoke, he pulled back, breathing the rest out with a smirk, looking at Lance.

Lance bit his lip again, his fingers brushing under the hem of his shirt to feel Keith's skin. He used his free hand to tangle in Keith's hair, pushing off the beanie. "Tease." He mumbled, before pushing forward to gently capture Keith's lips with his own.

 Keith smirked into the kiss, his free hand grabbing Lance's ass. He kissed him for a few seconds before pulling away. "Let me at least put the weed out, I don't want to start a fire," he said, shaking his his head with a smile on his lips.

Lance grumbled, trailing his kisses down to Keith's jaw and neck. "It's your fault, you're so.. ugh," He started to gently bite and suckle, already beginning to leave faint marks, arching into Keith's hand.

"I'm so what?" he asked, rubbing the lit tip against the dirt, putting it back in his bag, all the while squeezing Lance's ass. "Sexy? Seductive? Charming?" he purred, squeezing Lance's ass with both hands, rolling his hips up teasingly.

Lance hummed, rolling his hips down in time with Keith. He trailed his kisses back up, gently biting on his lip as he pulled away. " _Annoying_." He rolled his eyes with a smile, before going back in. He gently tugged on Keith's hair with one hand while sliding his shirt up with the other.

"Mm, you know how to work that mouth of yours," he hummed, fingers teasing just under the waistband, feeling the soft skin underneath. "And those hips, damn," he said, pressing his tongue against Lance's, moaning softly.

Lance let out a quiet moan, noting how Keith kinda tasted like raspberries and it was addicting. "I guess you could say I've had practice." He gently pulled Keith's shirt up over his head, marveling at his perfect chest and toned stomach, before pushing him down. He immediately started to lick a hot trail down to his collar bone, groaning.

Keith laid there, looking down at him, starting to get hard. "Fuck, Lance, can you work that mouth other places?" he asked with a smirk, placing his hand in the boy's short brown hair.

"Only because you asked so nicely." Lance looked up at him with an impish smirk, as he started to trail down lower. He quickly undid Keith's jeans, tugging them down along with his briefs. "Holy shit.." He parted his lips slightly, palming hid arousal.

"F-Fuck..What are you 'holy shit'-ing about?" Keith asked with a smirk, looking up at Lance. He was thick and a little on the higher end of average. "Like what you see?"

Lance licked his lip, lowering himself to kiss the tip as he slowly started to stroke him. "Dude, you're _huge_." Lance licked up the underside, before swirling his tongue around the tip and pulling off with a pop. He dove right in, slowly starting to sink it into his mouth with a moan.

"L-Looks like I don't have to ask if you're into guys now, huh?" he said with a breathy chuckle, groaning lowly when Lance took more in. "Fuck, that mouth is fantastic," he said, tugging at his hair slightly, trying not to buck up into him.Lance had to pause about half way, trying to breathe steadily through his nose while squirming at the praise. To make up for the wait, he stroked what wasn't in his mouth, gently palming at his sac with his free hand. He pulled up again with a gasp, lips shiny with spit.

"Fuck, Keith," He sighed, before taking him in again.

"Shit you're so good at this. Best blow job ever," he said, pushing his hips purposefully back as to not pump into him. "Fuck, Lance, you look so gorgeous with those lips of your around my dick," he groaned.

Lance moaned again, this time pushing himself to take Keith down to the hilt, though he had some struggle. He swallowed around him, eyes tearing up, but he wanted to keep making Keith feel good. After a minute, he firmly gripped Keith's hips, thrusting them forward once Lance was sure he could take it.

"Fuck!" Keith shouted, moving his hips back down and up again. "Shitshitshit, sorry, are you okay?" he asked, leaning up on his elbows and placing a hand on Lance's face.

Lance swallowed around him once more, before pulling off with a huge, dopey grin. "Never better, babe." By now his voice was hoarse, but Lance didn't care. He stroked Keith with a firm grip, tonguing the slit. "It's okay. I can take it."

"You sure? I don't wanna hurt you," he said, moaning from the stimulation. "Fuck, th-there," he said, rolling his hips up. "W-Want me to d-do something for you after?" he asked, looking up at Lance.

"Buy me a milkshake?" Was all Lance said, before plunging back down again. It got a little easier the more he did it. He brought his free hand up to Keith's, lacing their fingers together while using his other hand to palm himself, moaning quietly.

"Fuck!" he said loudly, thrusting up slightly. "I-I'm close baby," he said, grip tightening slightly on Lance's hand. His eyes squeezed shut, his back arching. "Fuck, Lance, so close."

 Lance's moans grew louder, as he finally undid his shorts. He started to stroke himself while bobbing his head to a frantic pace, urging Keith on. He did his best to look up at him, keeping eye contact and noting how pretty and flushed Keith had gotten.

 Keith was breathing hard, face red. "L-Lance!" he yelled as he come hard, bucking up into Lance's mouth. "Fuck!" he said, legs shaking slightly., his breathing still heavy. "Holy fuck..You're really good at that."

Lance moaned, coming right after Keith, gently stroking his thighs to sooth the shaking as he came back up. He swallowed some of it, spitting the rest out into the wet patch of grass Lance made earlier. "..Fuck.. that was.. amazing," He panted, with a few airy chuckles as he caught his breath.

"D-Did you come?" he asked, looking down at Lance in slight awe. "Do you have some oral fixation or something, cause ir you do that's really hot," he said, leaning forward and kissing Lance, undeterred by the fact that he had just came in his mouth.

"I mean, I- I guess," Lance ignored the burning in his face, deciding to focus more on the kiss instead. He smiled as he pulled away, caressing Keith's jaw. "Or maybe you're just that hot when you come." He took a few moments more to catch his breath, before he started to tuck himself away again with a blissed out sigh.

"Well, I'm happy I could do that for you, and I am _very_  happy you could do that for me," he hummed, holding Lance's jaw. "So, that milkshake?" he asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow at him.

Lance McClain: "I know a little corner shop not far from here." Lance returned the smirk with one of his own, offering Keith one more peck before nuzzling into his shoulder. "...I want two." More like he needed two; his throat was sore.

Keith laughed, rubbing hi side. "Sure thing doll," let's go," he hummed, putting his dick away, adjusting his clothes. He reached behind him and grabbed his beanie, laughing. "Wow, you liked having your hands in my hair didn't you?" he asked, dusting the beanie off.

"It's just so pullable," he hummed. "Can prove to be more fun in bed with you," he purred, leaning forward slightly, then standing up abruptly. "Come on, I need those milkshakes. Having your massive cock down my throat made me sound like this," he said, voice still scratchy. "Let's go," he said, holding a hand out.

Keith grinned and stood taking Lance's hand.

 


End file.
